Oh that suit
by Tardisblue-teaboy
Summary: Shameless steamy Janto.


Yeah, it's basically a smutty Janto one shot. And yes you should really pay attention to the rating.

Disclaimer: Oh god I wish I owned Torchwood, but I don't, sadly.

Jack leaned over the railings outside of his office and grinned at the glorious sight in front of him. Ianto had that very morning decided that he would do some cleaning around the hub, he had also decided to wear his tightest fitting suit. Now any other person would think that these to decisions were completely unrelated, but not Jack Harkness. If anything, Jack considered nothing to be more related than Ianto, a tight suit and an activity that involved bending over to pick things up. 'Oh god,' Jack thought 'bet he didn't think about how much that suit would tease me while he's doing that.'

As Ianto bent down to pick up one of Owen's discarded coffee cups, he purposely thrust his butt high in the air. He swiftly lanced up at the railings outside Jack's office and watched as Jack licked his lips and grinned with delight. Ianto snickered and stood up slowly, knowing how much he was teasing Jack by wearing this suit. He turned around and looked up at Jack from under his eyelashes. "Sir?"

"Yes Ianto? I was just erm…"

"Staring at my arse sir."

"Well, yes I guess I was." Jack replied, grinning again. Ianto smiled back at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Coffee sir?" he asked. Jack nodded. Ianto walked over to the little kitchenette, swinging his hips seductively as he did so.

Jack walked down the stairs from his office to the main area of the hub. "Tosh." He called. The small Japanese woman swivelled her chair round to face him and indicated that he should continue. "Is there any rift activity predicted for today?" he asked, fingers crossed behind his back. Tosh turned back to her computer and brought up several charts and other programme windows, scanning through them with practised ease. "None that I can see Jack," she replied shaking her head. "Good, " Jack said excitedly "well in that case I think you can all take the rest of the day off. Go out for lunch or whatever, enjoy yourselves. We've all had far too much of this place recently." Owen was out of the door almost before Jack had finished his sentence. Gwen put all her markers and such like into her handbag and then walked over and invited Tosh to go for a pizza with her. Tosh nodded and the two of them left shortly after.

Ianto had been watching all of this through the window of the kitchenette and grinned to himself. The coffee machine bleeped, taking him by surprise. He filled Jack's mug with the hot, foamy liquid before carefully picking it up and walking out to where Jack was practically dancing around with anticipation. Today was going to be the day that he fucked Ianto Jones senseless and he didn't even know it yet.

"I have your coffee sir." Ianto said as he approached Jack.

"Very good Ianto, bring it up to my office will you." He turned and walked up the stairs, forcing himself to go at a normal pace. Ianto followed with the cup of coffee. As he walked Ianto fantasised about exactly how he was going to seduce Jack Harkness. Usually it was the other way around.

When they reached the office, Jack took a seat on the edge of his desk. Ianto passed him the mug of coffee and he blew over it hastily before downing it in one and placing it on the floor by the door frame, he hoped that this would prevent it from getting in the way of… well, what was gong to happen.

Ianto turned to the far corner of the office and looked at the file that he had carefully planted on the floor earlier that day. "Oh, let me sort that file out for you sir." He said, turning and walking over before he very carefully bent down from the waist, displaying a magnificent sight to Jack, who growled appreciatively. Ianto picked up the file and walked over to where Jack was sat on the desk. He then reached over from where he was stood between Jack's legs to place the file on a pile of papers on the desk, this caused his hip to rub against Jack's cock, making him moan with pleasure.

Ianto put the file down and stood up straight again. "If that's all sir I'll be going now," he said, turning to walk out of the door. Jack caught his wrist, intending to make a clever comment before he kissed Ianto senseless. He never got the chance. Ianto lunged forward, banging their lips together, he manoeuvred them both over to the wall of the office and then pushes jack up against it, pinning his wrists down with his hands. He had lusted for Jack for so long, and now he was going to have him, right there and then.

Ianto pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth, passionately sucking on the tongue of the older man. His hands realeased Jack's wrists, so Jack wrapped his hands in Ianto's hair and attempted to pull him even closer. Their hips ground together and both their cocks were soon screaming for some attention. Ianto's hands had in the meantime undone all of the buttons on Jack's shirt and let it fall to the floor. He paused for breath for a moment and leaned back giving Jack a smile that read 'I've got you now'. While Ianto was recovering, Jack pulled off his jacket, waistcoat and shirt.

Ianto then attacked Jack again, his hands tweaking at Jack's nipples just as Jack's hands did the same to him. Ianto let his hands travel seductively down Jack's chest and heh quickly began to undo his belt. He had Jack's trousers down by his ankles in no time. Then Ianto slowly began kissing his way down Jack's chest. When he reched the elastic of Jack's boxers, he brought his hand up and ripped them off so that they found their way down to meet his trousers. Ianto's mouth then continued down even lower until it found Jack's very hard cock.

Ianto then ran his tongue over the opening, causing Jack to moan and thrust his hips forward. "God Ianto just fuck me already!" Ianto grinned and kissed his way back up to Jack's mouth. Jack was busy making sure Ianto's trousers were also on their way to the floor. "Oh that suit," he moaned "I've been fantasising about ripping it off you all day."

"That was the idea sir."

"You fucking tease Ianto please just hurry up!" Ianto reached behind Jack and pulled them around so that he was now pressed against the wall. He then shoved one, two fingers up Jack's arse and wiggled them slightly. "Ianto, oh god yes!" Jack moaned and Ianto had soon replaced his fingers with his cock. He began to thrust upwards and Jack collapsed against him, happy to let Ianto take control. "There's a new boss around here now sir." Ianto whispered in his ear.

"Fine by me," Jack gasped "Just as long as you wear a suit. OH GOD! And make sure it's that suit."

Please review as I am new to this site and need constructive criticism :)


End file.
